Bratz The Troubles Chapter 6 Close To Nothing
by AbbyDenny
Summary: The Girls With A Passion For Fashion


Chapter 6 "Close To Nothing"

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm so happy about this." Cloe said to Cameron, Dylan, Koby, Jade, Eric, and Yasmin.

"I am too, it was a great descion to get the blue heels instead of the brown." Jade said, admiring how the heels highlighted her freshly painted toe nails.

"No not that silly," Cloe said, throwing a pillow at Jade. "I'm talking about not being friends with Sasha anymore."

"Oh yeah, that too." Jade said while taking off her new shoes.

"So how do I look?" Asked Yasmin, twirling around. She was sporting a new outfit she'd just bought at the mall. It consisted of, a gold tank top, new flared jeans, light on the top, dark on the bottom, and gold sandals. Eric couldn't stop staring at her, although they weren't dating and he figured he had no chance, he was drooling over her.

"Close your mouth Eric, and stop drooling." Jade said. Cloe walked into the bathroom to change into her new outfit, when she came out, Cameron grabbed her, pushing her against the wall, and started kissing her. She was wearing A spaghetti strap green sleeveless shirt, with dark flared jeans and gray sandals.

"Gorgeous babe." Cameron said, when he ran out of breathe from kissing her.

"MY TURN!" Jade said rushing into the bathroom, she came out with a pink top, same style as Cloe's but it had gold shimmer on the top part. She had medium dark flared jeans on, and gold sandals with black bottoms, of course Jade never went anywhere without wearing heels, so she settled for 1 inch sandals.

"Perfect as usual." Said Koby, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek gently.

"You know guys, the parks having free ice cream today, how about we go there and hang?" Dylan suggested, feeling awkward now.

"Sure" Cloe said.

"Alright." replied Yasmin

"Sounds cool." said Eric. They all headed out to the park, laughing and talking the whole time they walked. When they got there, the line was enormous at the ice cream stand. Yasmin and Eric decided to wait in the line and get everyone their orders, while the others went to find a table to sit at.

"Yasmin, I have to admit something." Eric said.

"Yes...?" said Yasmin, a bit worried.

"I was honestly only fooling around with Sasha, hoping you'd be mad, you see, I didn't know whether you liked me or not, even though the guys said you did. I was just worried and I'm really sorry." He bursted out, seeming like he was about to cry.

"R-Really?" said Yasmin, she was so suprised at what he had just told her.

"Yes, really." Eric replied, taking both of her hands now, and kissing her cheek. Yasmin was on cloud nine, she could not believe what had just happened, she must of been standing there for a while, because moments later Eric came back with everyones ice cream order. Yasmin helped him carry it to the table where their group of friends was sitting. While Yasmin ate her ice cream, trying to replay that moment in her head, Eric took her hand and held it, rubbing his thumb on her soft skin. Yasmin was so happy, and everybody realized what they were doing under the table.

"So are you two... a thing?" asked Cloe, a bit confused.

"I guess so." said Eric, doing his cute half smile. Yasmin melted at those words he said. She finally got the boy of her dreams and all she had to do, was be truthful. When everything seemed to be going great, in walked Sasha. She was wearing a white tank with gold lining, flared jeans, light at the top, medium flushed on the bottom, with white sandal heels. Everybody turned their heads towards Cloe, Jade, and Yasmin, expecting a reaction. None of them seemed to noticed. Up walked Sasha, making a scene as usual, although this time it wasn't to see her ex-friends, it was to see Dylan. Sasha grabbed him by his cheap leather jacket and pulled him over to a different table.

"You know, you kind of look pathetic, hanging out with the couples Dyl, and... I don't wanna see you become a loser." Sasha said, placing her hand on his now.

"What do you mean Sasha?" Dylan asked, moving his hand onto his lap.

"Well, I know you've liked Cloe for forever, you should go for her, get Cameron back for not even letting you talk to her alone." Sasha said flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"I'd never do that to Cameron Sasha, and you know it." Dylan said, getting up from the table now.

"Just do it Dylan, get him back, you deserve her more." Sasha said to him, before getting up and leaving.

"What was that all about?" Yasmin asked when Dylan got back to the table.

"Oh nothing, just an english paper we got assigned to do together." Dylan replied, staring at Cloe and Cameron out of the corner of his eye. They were feeding eachother ice cream, laughing, and kissing. ...Maybe Sasha's right... Dylan thought to himself.


End file.
